


Influence

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted on Tumblr as: "Signs of Affection meme, #17 - A Frightened Kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

Influence.

Bedelia can feel it pulsing through her veins, tangling inside her body and knotting within her mind. He’s gotten desperate. Clumsy.

Influence works best when we’re unaware, she remembers saying a lifetime ago. Hannibal knows this and has elected to ignore that fact: probably because he knows she can fight it. Eight months and she has not caved to him, has shown no cracks for him to pry. And now he has turned to more drastic, direct measures.

The empty syringe is in her view as Hannibal gently brushes her hair with his fingers, calling her by a name that isn’t hers. She can barely give a voice to her pleas.

Bedelia turns her head to face Hannibal on the wide bed, tears brimming in her eyes as she tries to calm the frantic pace of her heart and the voice in her head screaming not to slip. "Don’t cry," he whispers, "I won’t leave you again." Her words have been stolen, and her body begins to fade from her control.

_Fight_ , she tells herself, _fight in any way you can_. Closing her eyes, Bedelia juts her chin forward until her lips connect with his. Hannibal is immediately still. Before she can breathe again, awareness has slipped from her entirely.

She does not remember anything, but in truth there is nothing to remember.

When she wakes, Bedelia does not know what time, or day, or year it is. She does not know where she is, or how she got there. But Hannibal is still beside her, a solemn look on his face and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. He speaks to her, and the name tumbling from his lips is hers.


End file.
